Love is a Wonder that can Happen Again
by Rose Ronks Tam O'Donoghue
Summary: Just some fluff set before Anya gets cancer a second time. An insight to Zosia and Guy's head at Guy's surprise birthday party and then later on. Small Arthur, Colette and Jesse parts too.


**An I got the idea for this from the new picture on Guy's desk, then the words on Anya's grave. I'm planning on doing some more one shots after this of Zosia in college and some other parts that are mentioned but if anyone has any promts please send me them on this or on twitter ( Emmalupin72) . Thanks for reading please review xxx**

Zosia made her way back to her student flat after a tiring day of lectures. The end of the year was creeping closer and closer, she just hoped it would hurry up. She hadn't been out partying for months (she had been focusing on her studies) and was definitely needing to let her hair down. She wasn't a party animal by any means, unlike many people in her year, but she did need the occasional night to drink away the stress and enjoy herself.

As she turned the last corner she heard a distant bang. She leaned against the wall of the empty corridor to see out of the open window. It was mid autumn so only a small breeze blew through it carrying the sounds of laughter. She sighed as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

The cute boy from the year above was once again being tormented by three boys who really needed to grow up. Arthur Digby she thought his name was did his best to pick up his scattered folders and notes whilst the others turned and were consumed by darkness.

At that moment she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She rearranged the folders in her arms to reach into her pocket and take it out. A small smile reached her frowned face as she read the message.

Hi Zosh I hope you've had a good day. I'm throwing a surprise birthday party for your dad tonight at Barny's at eight o'clock and I was hoping you could come? Sorry for the short notice but I've only just got the go ahead from your dad to say that he can change his hours so he isn't on call. He thinks its just going to be me and him when in fact Colette, Jesse, and a few other friends are going to be there. You are the big surprise though so please text me back quickly if you can come?

Kocham cię xx (I love you)

Zosia text back a quick yes before sliding her phone back into her pocket and looking out the window again. Arthur was gone.

She shook her head and made her way back down the corridor at a greater speed than before. She hadn't seen her parents in ages and whilst it seemed childish, she missed them both, a lot. She had always been very close to her Mama, whilst lots of children fell out with their parents, mostly their mums, as they became teenagers she never really had. Perhaps it was due to her mums poor health at the start of her teenage years but she had always respected and loved her Mama deadly. Plus she had Collette to argue with.

Then there was her dad. She had never been as close to him due to his long work hours, he hadn't been at home much, but that didn't mean she loved him or missed him any less. As a kid she always liked her dads hugs the best but for any emotional comfort Mama was always the better option.

As she reached her door she shuffled around in her pockets for her keys. When she felt the cold metal she sighed with relief. She was tired mentally and physically but she hadn't seen her parents in over a month and was more than eager to catch up with them. She had planned to phone her dad, wish him a happy birthday and send his present in the post since she wasn't sure if she she could do it in person as he was probably working.

She quickly shut the door behind her and scrambled into her small flat that she shared with two other students Emma and Kate. Dumping her folders in her room it only took her half an hour to get ready. She thanked that her flatmates were out or else she knew it would have taken a lot longer. The three of them were very close but Emma was far too talkative sometimes and would have asked a million questions before she got out of the door . She quickly texted her mum that she was on her way before she made her way to the street to flag down a taxi.

Half an hour later she paid the driver , climbed out of the taxi and shut the door behind her. A huge smile spread across her face at the sight of her Mama making her way towards her. "Zoshie!" Her Mama shouted taking her daughter in her arms. Zosia clung so tight to her that she could feel her bee necklace pressing against her chest. Anya released her to hold her at arms length "I've missed you" she said."

"I've missed you too," Zosia replied, "where's Dad?"

"Oh he's at work finishing off on some patient but he promised to be here in ten minutes so you better get inside. Colette and the others are here already but Jesse is with Dad. He says he will tell him he is joining us for a quick pint as a cover up. " Anya informed her as she opened the door.

Zosia smiled, "I can't wait to see his face,"

"Me neither now come on you get in, " Anya ushered her daughter inside and quickly shut the door behind her.

Zosia entered the pub and quickly spotted the group she was looking for in the corner. She waved as she made her way towards them and took a seat at the end of the table between her mum's bag and an empty chair which she assumed was for her Dad. Colette smiled at her from opposite the table. "Hey Zosh I'm glad you could make it," she

said brightly.

"Thanks Colette ," she said, " long time no see,"

"I know, how's college ?" Colette asked.

"Its alright I guess, I just can't wait to leave and start my career!" Zosia replied enthusiastically.

At that moment the door opened and Anya's head peaked around it, "He's on his way, two minutes everyone!" She warned.

There was a buzz of excitement as everyone got into position, party poppers ready, camera's focused on the door, Colette gestured for Zosia to stand behind her, "Keep the best surprise till last," she whispered.

Zosia stood so that she was hidden but so that she could still see the door. It felt like forever before the door eventually opened.

Anya walked in. Closely followed by Jesse. Then eventually...

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

Zosia burst into laughter at the sight of her dad's face. He must have jumped two feet in the air. Many people rushed forward to give him his presents and a hug, Zosia doing her best to stay hidden.

His eyes searched the crowd for what she presumed to be her, a disappointed expression crossing his face for the briefest of seconds when he failed to spot her.

She met her mum's eyes and Anya nodded. Zosia snuck around the crowd whilst her dad was distracted until she stood behind him.

"Hi dad!" She shouted making him jump again.

"Zosh!" He turned around quickly and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday ," she said over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of her mum's beaming face.

"Thanks," he said, quietly so that no one else could hear, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she replied as they broke apart.

"Right everyone let's get seated, drinks are on me!" Jesse announced, then he turned to Guy, "that's my present by the way."

They all took their seats and shouted their orders to Jesse. Guy was once again bombarded with birthday wishes so Anya took the time to catch up with Zosia.

"So Zoshie is there a new man on the scene yet?" Anya asked as she picked up her drink that Jesse had just handed her a smirk on her face.

"I should hope not!" Guy interrupted, before joining in his own conversation again.

Zosia rolled her eyes; he heard everything."Nope, I'm too busy focusing on my studies," she said with a pointed look at her dad, she then turned and whispered to Anya ," all the good ones are taken or have left."

"Typical." Anya whispered, "what about the girls, have you lot been up to anything recently?"

Zosia shook her head," Emma is stressed out with the exams, don't get me wrong I am too but me and Kate barely see her in the flat. She is too busy locked in her room studying. Whilst Kate is still obsessed with Divergent and her laptop."

Anya and Zosia burst into laughter at this. The three roommates were different yet a lot alike in many ways.

"What about you Mama?" Zosia asked, "how's work?"

Anya rolled her eyes, "same old, same old, nothing exciting."

At that moment Guy sighed and turned to them finally being able to catch up with Zosia, "So Zosh have you had any good lectures recently?" Guy asked.

"Oh come on Guy give her a brake!" Anya interrupted.

"Well there was a really gripping lecture today on varicose veins," Zosia said sarcastically, "honestly its as if they think we are all thick."

"The troubles of being top of your year," Guy joked with an affectionate squeeze on her shoulder.

Zosia couldn't help but smile, "I'm still not going into neuro no matter how many times you say I have the brains !"

The little family burst into laughter and the continuing joke.

"Well there's time," Guy added.

Zosia rolled her eyes and went to argue back when she was interrupted by Anya. "Pictures!" She announced taking out her camera.

"I'll take one of the three of you if you'd like?" Colette offered.

"Thanks Col," Anya handed her the camera before the family got into position.

"Say cheese," Colette joked.

The camera snapped the photo of a perfect, happy, little family. They had their arguments, mostly about career choices but they also had a tight bond that at the day was thought could never be broken. But like the human body love can can be a wonder but if something goes wrong it can shatter and be very hard to fix, yet the wonder can happen again.

Guy sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, immediately burying his head in his hands. Today had been stressful not unlike many others.

Seeing his daughter who he had been so close to only a year ago and not being able to have a simple conversation with her really broke his heart. He tried not to let it show, hiding it by throwing himself into his work and getting the hospital in the best condition possible, but every time she walked past him without a simple hello he felt like screaming.

She was falling apart before his very eyes and he couldn't do anything to help without being pushed away. Why couldn't she see that he was hurting too? That he didn't just lose one woman that he loved dearly that day but two?

He punched his wardrobe with anger without noticing he was even on his feet.

He heard something fall from inside. Sighing he opened the door to reveal a small white box lying open on the floor. He bent down to pick up the contents of Anya's memory box. She had kept it for years with the reason that she wanted to sit with her grandchildren and go through the contents one day. The anger in Guy was suddenly drained completely leaving dry sorrow.

With shaking hands he picked up numerous photos that ranged from a young Anya to a young Zosia. There were many little items too but Guy did his best not to look at anything too closely or to think about the memories that came with every photo and every item. He wasn't ready, not yet. He packed away the last photo (Zosia on Christmas morning ten years ago) and placed the box back on its shelf.

He closed the wardrobe door and was about to make his way downstairs for a strong drink when he spotted it.

Somehow a single photo had managed to escape his grasp. As he went to pick it up, he couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes.

There staring back at him was his happy, care-free, family as it once was. Anya an arm across the table in front of them, Zosia sandwiched between her mum and him. All hugging and smiling like nothing could tare them apart. But something could. Something had.

A single tear fell down his cheek as he traced a finger over Anya's face. He missed her every second of every day. What would she think of him now? Unable to look after their daughter, drinking away his troubles, kissing other women. He was failing miserably as farther but he couldn't think of anything else to do. He just wanted his daughter back but every time he thought he was getting close something would happen and he would be back to square one. Anya always knew what to do, she would have known how to help the situation in an instant. But she was gone ,she couldn't help them now.

Suddenly he remembered something that she had said to him once, "Zosia is a lot more like you than you think Guy. She acts like she is strong when deep down she is hurting. Sometimes all she needs is to know that you love her, that she isn't alone, now go and give her a hug!" A small smile reached his face as he remembered the last part. It had been the day of his mum's funeral and Zosia had been quiet the entire day. He had wanted to speak to her, to tell her that it was all going to be alright, but he couldn't find the words. She had snapped at him when he had asked if she was okay and told her it was alright to cry since she was only twelve. By the way Anya had rolled her eyes and Zosia had shouted at him it probably wasn't the best thing to say. He had taken Anya's advice and went straight to Zosia's room. He had knocked on the door and when she had told him he could come in it was obvious that she had been crying. As soon as she had opened the door he had pulled her into a hug and let cry in his arms.

Guy smiled maybe he wasn't amazing like his wife with words of advice and maybe he had failed his daughter many times but perhaps their love for each other could happen again, and perhaps just maybe all it would take was a hug and for her to know that she wasn't alone.

Then he would take it from there. He would build their relationship back up and he would be the father that Zosia needed and that Anya would be proud of. So he picked up the photo and put it in his work folder, with a plan to put it on his desk. So that he could remember every day what he was aiming for. After all love is a wonder that can happen again.


End file.
